La gloria de los atlantes
by La Luz de Orion
Summary: la historia se basa en las aventuras de un nuevo grupo de soldados marinos en tratar de recuperar el tridente del emperador de los mares que asido robado a manos de uno de los caballeros de Atena descubra lo aquí
1. El Robo del tridente

Capitulo 1: El Robo del tridente

Mi maestro Relam se convirtió en el nuevo poseidon dándole un poder increíble, era demasiado grande prisio el anterior dirigente de la Atlantida lo nombre por su devoción a nuestra orden, pero eso ocurrió ya hace un mes ahora mi maestro es decir poseidon se encontraba ocupado gobernando el imperio marino dejándome a mi el escamoso de leo adelante siguiendo mi entrenamiento.

me encontraba en el soporte del pacifico norte entrenando junto con Van de celacanto, ya que su maestro aga se fue de mision junto con los otros generales marinos, dejándome a su pupilo para que progrese con su entrenamiento.

Tiga: bien van comencemos, quiero ver tu velocidad ya que aga me informo, que necesitas mejorar en eso quiero que me ataques con todo y eso incluye con tu cosmos-energía solo voy a esquivar o detener entendido preparado.

Van: si tiga

el guerrero de celacanto se puso en guardia con una sonrisa confiando que podría vencerme supongo, se acerco lanzando un golpe con su mano derecha con dirección a mi rostro, lo esquivo solo moviendo mi cara a la dirección contraria ahora van, me intenta golpear con una patada de su pierna izquierda como objetivo mi pecho dejo que se acerque lo suficiente, y lo detengo con la mano derecha sujetando su tobillo.

Tiga: nada mal celacanto pero te falta mucho por mejorar.

suelto su tobillo y retrocedo lo suficiente para que no me de ahora van enciende y concentra su cosmos en sus manos,

Van: a ver si logras de tener esto OLA DE CELACANTO.

van se acercaba a mi, detrás de el aparecía un celacanto en sima de una ola. sonrió ya que su técnica es buena pero no lo suficiente ya solo de un paso enciendo mi cosmos y detengo su ataque. se sorprende ya que detuve su ataque mi manos con las palmas abiertas deteniendo sus puños. se podría ver nuestras estrellas guardianas detrás de mi un león y de van su celacanto.

Tiga: buena técnica se ve que Aga te entreno bien pero, tu velocidad no es suficiente tal vez para un soldado común pero no para un soldado de tercera clase.

ese comentario tuvo un efecto en van pude notarlo su energía aumentaba, lo solté pero cuando lo hice se lanzo hacia mi lanzando a diestra y siniestra golpes con sus manos y pies lo esquivaba pero cada ves que lo hacia, seguía aumentando los que no podía esquivar lo detenía con mis antebrazos seguimos así por 2 horas pude ver que su velocidad disminuía hasta que se detuvo.

Tiga: bien hecho van aumentaste tu velocidad pero atacaste de una forma salvaje si fuera un combate real hubieras perdido.

Van: lo siento tiga. Embarassed

Tiga: descuida ahora descansa te lo as ganado amigo. Smile

nos dirigíamos al siguiente soporte ya que en ese se encontraba mi casa es decir mi templo, pero en el camino nos encontramos con.

Van: Relam de decir señor Poseidon.

Van y yo nos inclinamos en señal de a el estaban engel a su derecha y prisio a su izquierda.

Relam: bien hecho buen trabajo tal parece que el discípulo se convirtió en maestro felicidades tiga.

Tiga: no hay de que señor poseidon al fin y al cabo tuve un buen maestro no es verdad relam.

Relam: eres uno de mis mejores alumnos ya que seguiste tus instintos sigue así.

el esta entendiendo su mano hacia mi con la palma extendida nos estrechamos mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda nos sonreímos y después nos soltamos. van se ve sorprendido por la palabras que le dije a relam.

Van: QUE tiga fuiste aprendiz de Relam. Shocked

Tiga: de hecho aun sigo siendo su discípulo considero a relam como mi maestro.

Relam: digo lo mismo de ti tiga

Van: por cierto donde esta su tridente relam.

ahora que lo dice celacanto no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo menciona.

Relam: esta el soporte .

pero no termina su oración debido a una explosión y un cosmos que se sintió en toda la atlantida.

Engel: VIENE

Prisio: DEL

Relam: SOPORTE PRINCIPAL RÁPIDO.

todos nos dirigimos al ese lugar tardamos en llegar todo estaba destrozado conseguimos nada mas escombros. revisamos entre los escombros con seguimos a alguien

Tiga: Aioros te encuentras bien amigo que paso.

lo sacamos van y yo el pobre esta muy lastimado tenia su escama destrozada nos sorprendimos ya que la ten¡a congelada

Prisio: pez martillo quien te hizo esto

Aioros intento levantarse pero fue en vano van y yo lo sujetamos uno de cada lado celacanto a su izquierda y yo a la derecha.

Aioros: no se quien fue estaba vigilando este soporte sentí alguien que me golpeo pero me agarro con la guardia baja por que tenia el tridente .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: en busca del tridente

Relam (llamada mental): a todos los caballeros marinos reúnanse rápido al soporte principal es una emergencia.

Poseidón llamo a sus guerreros mientras esperábamos.

Tiga: Relam necesitamos a los generales marinos faltan tes. Que mandaste a esa misión.

En la salida que conectaba el soporte principal al santuario de Poseidón venían los guerreros eran 13 uno de ellos dio un paso al frente era striker el escorpión marino.

Striker: no te preocupes por ellos tiga ellos estarán aquí en poco tiempo acaban de llegar estarán aquí en 4 minutos.

Esa noticia me alegro no solo a mí si no a van y sobre todo a Poseidón. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Aioros el guerrero de pez martillo debía explicarnos quien o quienes fueron los culpables de robar el tridente y la destrucción del soporte principal.

Prisio: Bien dinos quien fue el responsable de esto

Aioros: un caballero de oro de acuario.

Atena no podía creer esto los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo por que haría esto no lo entendía. Prisio, Engel y Relam estaban molesto como lo se por que se sentía muy pesado en ese lugar no podía respirar debido a que esos 3 elevaron sus cosmos-energías haciendo que los soldados de menor nivel se estrellaran contra el suelo luchando por tratar de mantener de pie tales como Marcemi de concha oceánica, Asael de calamar y los otros sobre todo pez martillo estando herido así que me acerque a ellos y encendí mi cosmos Walle el escamoso de virgo se acerco también.

Walle: bien tiga no mal gaste tu energía colócate detrás de mi.

Lo hice y enseguida solo uso sus cosmos creando una cúpula protegiéndonos a los soldados de menor rango y a nosotros ya que parece que nos afectaba.

A los otros parecía no afectarles en absoluto entonces Agamenon escamoso de dragón del mar líder de los generales marinos se acerco a Poseidón.

Agamenon: cálmate relam te garantizo que recuperaremos el tridente tranquilízate concentra tu cosmos en el soporte no los mal gaste.

Eso parecía funcionar ya que podría sentir que sus cosmos disminuyen también el de engel y prisio. Una vez calmada la situación pasamos a pensar en el daño del soporte principal.

El soporte principal estaba destruido no podíamos créelo pero estaba a si reunimos nuestros cosmos dándoselo a Relam, pero aun así no funcionó.

Tiga: maestro sin el soporte principal cuanto tiempo crees que nos quede antes que el santuario de Poseidón sea destruido.  
>Esa noticia no le gusto a celacanto quien mi discrimino por lo que dije.<p>

Van: como que se va destruir el templo debe estar bromeando.

Tiga: acaso ves que me estoy riendo toma esto en serio sin el soporte principal los siete pilares no resistirán mucho

Aga: tiga tiene razón Relam cuanto tenemos antes que eso ocurra

Relam: 7 días 1 pilar por día solo tenemos 1 semana antes que esto termine hundido.

Prisio: entonces que estamos esperando ya sabemos quien se llevo el tridente vayamos por el.

Engel: y dejar esto sin protección debemos proteger el oricalcos sin eso no podemos reparar las escamas.

Bien eso era valido lo que dijo engel así que teníamos que debatir quien se quedaba a resguardar y proteger el templo y el material de reparación de las escamas iva a decir que nos dividirnos, pero alguien se me adelanto.

Striker: bien somos 30 así que solo 15 van a buscar el tridente y los demás deberán quedarse.

obvio que yo voy a ir no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

tiga: yo me ofrezco en ir ya que es mi deber recuperar el tridente de mi maestro a demás es una buena oportunidad de ver cuanto e mejorado, no e tenido misión desde que me gane mi escama

Stirker: bien escamoso de leo es el primero quien mas se ofrecen en ir.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 : estrategia de ataque

Prisio: serán demasiados mejor que sean pocos para pasar desapercibidos

Relam: bien entonces serán 7 nombrare a los que irán al santuario

Tiga escamoso de leo

Engel general marino de hipocampo

Jhonnix escamoso de capricornio  
>Van de celacanto<p>

Striker de escorpión marino  
>Yaiza de sirena menor<p>

Vergil de triton

mire a los nombrados que dijo mi maestro bien ya que me toco con mis camaradas de armas que conozco solo algunos, todos se sorprendieron sobre todo aga cuando su aprendiz fue nombrado.

Prisio: bien muchachos suerte en recuperar el tridente

Engel: muchachos tomen todo lo necesario ya que nos marcharemos muy pronto.

lo que harían el viaje para atenas se marcharon menos dragón marino, celacanto, y yo. debido a que aga dragón de mar quería hablar conmigo.

Aga: tiga quiero que te mantengas pendiente de van se que es fuerte pero no hagas que se enfrente todavía a un dorado seria demasiado.

Tiga: no te preocupes, te garantizo que celacanto regresara vivito y coleando.

van y yo nos despedimos de el, y nos fuimos a recoger lo necesario para la misión al cabo de unos 10 minutos ya lo teníamos todo y nos dirigimos a la entrada del pilar del pacifico norte ya que allí acordamos reunirnos estaban todos al parecer van y yo eran los últimos en llegar.

Engel: como soy de mayor rango yo soy el que dirigirá esta tropa a si que andando

salimos del pilar con dirección hacia al norte al cabo de recorre uno 10 minutos conseguimos el pasaje que nos llevara de bajo de Grecia una entrada que solo los generales marinos conocían nos adentramos y estábamos en Cabo Sunion.

Engel: Jhonnyx serias amable de abrir la puerta por favor.

Johnnyx: sera un placer

capricornio se coloco al frente del grupo dándonos la espalda estando enfrente del muro de roca levanto su brazo derecho encendio su cosmos vimos que en su brazo se formaba la imagen de una espada y dijo

Jhonnyx: Excalibur

cortando la roca en 3 partes haciendo que la roca tenga la figura de un marco

Yaiza: bien ahora que cual es el plan

continuara


End file.
